


Stoward Prompt Bingo

by Nathamuel



Series: MCU Flashfics, Drabbles and Requests [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Multiple Penetration<br/>2. Must keep quiet<br/>3. Heights & Depths<br/>4. Monsoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To battle my writer's block that raises its ugly head again I decided to write more ficlets and because I can't leave stuff like this well alone it morphed into a kink bingo. You can see all prompts here: [Kink Bingo](http://framesonthewall.tumblr.com/prompt-bingo)  
> Each chapter is a separate snippet.

Howard’s hands clutched at Steve’s thighs like a lifeline, throat working around Steve’s cock while Steve’s hands slid down over his chest towards his stomach, where his cock lay straining against the leather wrapped around it.

"God, Howard." he heard Steve moan and his hands dipped past Howard’s cock to where the machine was pumping two dildos into him in counter rhythm. From his position straddling Howard’s head and pumping his cock into his mouth, Steve curved his upper body over him until his chest almost touched Howard’s belly.

Howard held his breath and nearly choked when the tip of a tongue touched the stretched rim of his hole, digging his fingernails into the meat of Steve’s thigh. The tongue licked upwards over his perineum and Howard’s thighs on either side of Steve’s chest twitched. Then the loose skin of his sack was mouthed before a hand wrapped around Howard’s cock, twirling a thumb over the head and the metal cap there.

Howard imagined that Steve would feel the hard line of metal of the sounding rod if he were to squeeze his hand. Instead the fingers trailed lightly up the hot flesh and Steve pulled back enough to let Howard gasp for breath.  
"Steve, please." he moaned and Steve grabbed his ankles and pulled them towards the bed, nearly folding him in half and angling his hips up, nearly making Howard scream when that made the dildos press deep.


	2. Must keep quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Must keep quiet

Usually, Howard was not someone who was noisy during sex, but usually his father wasn’t one room away.

Steve’s muscles bunched and twitched under his hands while Steve moved over him, inside of him, with the blanket thrown over their interwined forms in an unusual display of chastity. Howard felt like screaming out his pleasure when Steve’s cock dragged over his prostate, let his father hear that he loved a thick cock inside of him and a strong man above him, pinning him in half while he was fucked into the sheets.

Steve’s stomach was pressed against his, his elbows on either side of Howard’s head, mouthing at his neck.

With a nearly breathless moan, Howard pressed his head back against the pillow, arching his back as much as he could in the confined place.

"I can hear you thinking." Steve whispered. His eyes seemed even bluer in the dark, which shouldn’t be possible, as he pulled back to gaze down on him. His fingers cradled Howard’s face and stroked his jaw.

"Still with me?" Steve grunted when Howard tightened around him.

"Always." Howard whispered heatedly and yanked their faces together to let Steve swallow any noises he would make.


	3. Heights & Depth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> merman!Howard and winged!Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to RL and a writer's block I decided to mix the two prompt bingos I got for Stoward. I just don't have the time and energy to write 50 ficlets. :(

The webbed hand Howard drew over Steve’s wings made them twitch into the caress, seized-up muscles relaxing slowly. Steve’s feet and shins were submerged on either side of Howard and the water was gently lapping at his skin while the light of the sun reflected off the ocean’s surface and caught on Howard’s scales.

"I’ll build you better wings, Stevie, so you can go and explore the sky for me." Howard said, smiling, fingers ruffling the short feathers. His sickly youth had left them underdeveloped and weak and while Steve had started to fill out, his wings would never get him into the air.

A winged one chained to the earth with the land dwellers. It was like a really unfunny joke.

"When you’ve done that we could go and explore the sky together." Steve replied and let a toe brush against Howard’s thigh where his shorts had ridden up in the water. Most of the younger mers had started to wear colorful shorts after the beach fashion of the land people. Maybe they thought it made them fit in, but Steve doubted it. The mer were hardly a shy or insecure race and with their scales, webbed hands and feet and sharper teeth it was hard to mistake them for any other kind.

They just liked the colors.

"Thanks, but I think I quite like the sea." Howard smiled up at him, letting him pick at a couple of dry scales which were coming loose near his jaw, courtesy of hours near the heat of the forge. "Maybe I can show you the depths of the ocean, too. Build you a nice suit and we’ll go diving real far."

Steve had to laugh even though his insides did their best to seize up at the uncomfortable image of darkness and water pressing in on all sides. He leaned down until their faces were level and their noses nearly touched.

"I’ll make you a deal. If you come with me into the sky when they day’s come, I’ll come with you into the ocean." he said. His eyes dipped down for a moment to Howard’s lips, but didn’t lean in, watching instead the calculating look on Howard’s face.

"Hm. It might take longer to invent something for both," Howard said. "but the offer sounds fair."


	4. Monsoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Howard are trapped in their hotel room thanks to a storm.

"Crap, the internet’s crashed again." Howard muttered. Steve almost didn’t hear him over the sounds of the storm outside.

"You knew it was the time of the Monsoon and still you came here." Steve answered without taking his eyes from the display outside, rain splattering on the glass of the window. His focus shifted and through the reflection in the glass he saw Howard’s brow furrow, though he didn’t turn his eyes from the laptop in front of him.

"What’s that supposed to mean?" Howard bit out, sounding more annoyed than the situation warranted in Steve’s opinion. It made Steve smile.

He let his smile sound through in his voice when he answered, without turning around: “That it’s your own fault Howard, for coming here in time for the Monsoon. I thought you were supposed to be super smart.” Because no one smart would go out of their way to drive to the most secluded spot possible and then wonder why the connection was so bad. This seemed to be Howard’s way of making stuttering noises into his phone and pretending to drive through a tunnel, because he didn’t want to talk to Obadiah. Steve grinned.

"Actually, I wanted to be gone way before the rain came but the project took longer than expected." Howard said nonchalantly. Steve didn’t believe a word he said.  
A snort from Howard made him turn around finally. After all it wasn’t becoming for a bodyguard to leave his charge out of his eyes, if even for a moment. “And the project was what again?” he asked.

Predictably, Howard stayed silent.

In the last couple of days Steve had learned the difference between a Howard working fixedly on a project and Howard’s equivalent of fucking around on his laptop and looking at porn, just without any porn.

"I’ve got an idea for why we’re still here." Steve said and moved slowly closer, leaving Howard enough time to close his laptop and put it out of harm’s way.

"Enlighten me." Howard said, reclining on the bed, feet still on the ground.

Steve let his hand come to rest on Howard’s knee and nudged his leg between them. “You’re tired of Stane riding your ass about new weapon designs and here he can’t reach you. Flights are cancelled, connection is bad here…” Steve said. Howard’s legs spread for him, one foot hooking behind his knee and pulling him closer while a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"And you can ride my ass in peace with no one around to interrupt us?" Howard asked. His brow raised, expression teasing before morphing into one of open pleasure when Steve’s palm found his groin.

"Something along those lines."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you liked something.


End file.
